One sky One destiny
by NaruSaku fan in Kentucky
Summary: He is a college basketball coach. She is his kids kindergarten teacher whom has a son. Both of them have lost their beloved spouses in the past few years. Once they met after their faithful day, sparks flew at each other. Will they be able to move on and love again?
1. First meeting

_**A/N I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts related except for this story. This similar to my Naruto story except it's a different plot. Sora is a college basketball coach and Kairi's a kindergarten teacher.**_

* * *

 _November 3rd 2006_

* * *

It was a quiet night for Kairi Mori. She is 8 1/2 months pregnant and is expecting to give birth to her son in a few weeks. She is a Kindergarten teacher at Destiny Elementary school. Destiny is the nickname for Lexington, Kentucky because they say you are destined to be with your loved one until death do you part. So far Kairi's been with the man's been married for 6 years. She just finished her last day before taking off for maternity leave. She won't be back until January 2007. Now she is ready for bed. After she finished brushing her hair, her husband came out of the bathroom. His name is Kazuki. They have been married for 3 years. They were very excited for their son coming. After settling down in bed Kairi finally decided to speak.

"You know, it won't be long until Ken is born." Katsuki smiled then puts his arm arounds her shoulder.

"Yeah, it won't be long before he will be a star basketball player like his old man." Kairi gave the man a smirk.

"Katsuki, you were a bench player. If he becomes like you, he'll never get playing time." Katsuki gave his wife a glare.

"Hey!" Kairi laughed before giving him a hug.

"Whatever happens, I hope he grows up to be kind, good hearted person like you. That's all I want our son to be." Katsuki smiled. They both closed their eyes before they heard a window crash. It sounded like someone was breaking in. Katsuki tossed down the covers than ran up to the closet and grabbed his baseball bat. Kairi noticed and loudly whispered.

"What are you doing?" Asked the pregnant woman.

"I going downstairs to take care of those bastards."

"No...don't." Kairi pleaded but it was too late. Katsuki fled down. Kairi was about to get up but not before she heard gunshots. Her eyes widen in fear.

"You idiot! You were supposed to shoot his leg, not his heart!" Said a voice. Kairi gasped.

"Sorry, man!" The other voice, apologized.

"Let's get out of here before someone calls the cops." The first voice said. Kairi heard the two men leave. She rushed downstairs then to the living room then she sees a horrific sight. Katsuki was lying on the floor with a gunshot wound. She grabbed her phone and dialed 911.

"911. What's your emergency?"

"Hello? My husband's been shot. I NEED AN AMBULANCE!" She screamed.

"Calm down, Ma'am. What's your name?"

"Kairi Mori. I live at 723 at North broadway."

"Okay...An ambulance is on his way."

"Okay!" She hung up then unlocked the door then she sat down to comfort her husband.

"Baby... it's going to all right. You're gonna be fine." She said to her near unconscious husband.

"Kairi..." Katsuki said before he was coughing blood. "I'm not gonna make it."

"Don't say it. The paramedics are on their way to save you." Kairi reassured him. He shook his head.

"No... it's too late for me... Cough cough. Kairi, listen. If I don't make it, please live on. Find someone else to love."

"Love? But I'll never love a man like..."

"Yes you can. I don't want you to be lonely. I want you to find someone and love him like you love me." He said with a smile before his eyes closed. Kairi never left him behind. She stood by him until the ambulance came.

* * *

Kairi waited in the emergency room for about 3 hours. She still has no words about her husband yet. She looked heard the elevator open to reveal a blue haired woman wearing a t-shirt and jean pants with a man with a buttoned up brown shirt and jeans. Kairi recognized those people.

"Aqua, Terra." It was Kairi's older sister Aqua and her husband Terra. She gives both a hug.

"Thanks for coming. I need all the support I can get." She whispered. Aqua gave her a sad smile.

"Kairi, as soon as you called us, we just had to come over. Katsuki is part of our family. Is there any news yet?"

"No..."

"Did you see what the burglars look like?" Kairi shook her head.

"No... they just left before I could even see them. I don't know even care if they stole anything..." But before she could rant some more, the doctor arrived with a sad look on his face. Kairi didn't like the look on his face.

"I'm sorry, he didn't make it." Kairi's world just fell apart. She's a widow, at age 29. She jumped into Aqua's arms and cried on her sister's eyes. Aqua hugged her shoulders. She too was crying. She loved Katsuki like a brother. Terra just stood there with silent tears coming out of his eyes.

* * *

 _5 years later on October 13th 2011._

* * *

"Mommy, wake up." A child called her name. Kairi raised her head up then looked around a bit before she looked at the child that called out to her.

"Oh... Sorry, Ken. I must've dozed off." She stretched her arms before smiling at her 5 year old son. He was born about a month after his father's death. He looked like Katzuki, he had brown hair but he had Kairi's beautiful blue eyes. Kairi gave her son a smile.

"Are you ready to go, Yet?"

"We can't leave yet." Ken said. "Haru and Ami are still here."

"Really?" Kairi asked. She looked over to see the new kids named Haru and Ami Fair. (Kairi couldn't help but wonder why their names sound familiar but she shrugged it off. ) "I thought their babysitter was picking them up today." The boy shook his head.

"Nope. Just them. Their daddy is picking them up."

"Ah, okay." Kairi sighed. She then turned to her son. "Well since you've been extra good. How about I take you to the UK Basketball practice?"

"For real, Mommy?" Asked the excited little boy. He, like his father is a huge basketball fan. In fact he just started playing basketball with Haru for the pee wee basketball teams. Their first game starts this Saturday.

"Yes, I just saved enough money to buy us those tickets, You can Finally go see the UK Basketball players.

"YAY!" The boy cheered he then

She walks to the playhouse to play tea with the girl Ami while Haru was playing with their Marvel Super hero action figures(Ken was the Hulk while Haru was Spider-Man. They played for about 20 minutes until they heard someone cleared his voice.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you the teacher?" Kairi looked up to see who was calling to her and gasped at the sight of the man in front of her. He had spiky brown hair, blue eyes that would melt any woman's heart and is wearing a black coat, white shirt and blue tie.

"Sorry I'm late miss. I'm..."

"You're Sora Fair." Kairi gasped. "The head coach of the University of Kentucky Basketball team." The man named Sora rubbed his head.

"Yeah... I am."

"DADDY!" the two twins screamed as they run to their dad. Sora laughed and picked up his kids.

"Hey, there kiddos. I'm so glad to see you." He laughed then give Haru the noogie then he kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"You guys ready to go?"

"Can we say goodbye to our new friend Ken first?" Asked Ami.

"Oh... you made a friend... Okay but make it quick. We gotta start another practice." The kids cheered then went over with Ken to get their stuff. Sora and Kairi looked at all of their children with pride.

"So... that little boy is yours?" Sora asked.

"Yes... He's my pride and joy. I would do anything for him."

"Yes... same here. I would do anything for my kids especially since well you heard..." Kairi looked at him with realization.

"Oh... your wife's passing." Sora nodded.

"I know what you mean. Ken's father died a few weeks before he was even born." Sora's eyes sadden.

"I'm sorry to hear that Mrs..."

"Oh.." Kairi took out her hand as Sora shook it. "Kairi Mori."

"Pleasure's all mine."

"Me too. I'm a huge UK basketball fan."

"Really? Asked Sora as he put his hands on his hips. "Cause no offense but you don't look like the type to like sports." Kairi smiled.

"None taken but I've always had a passion for sports since my dad took me to my first basketball game. And tomorrow I'm taking Ken to Big Blue madness."

"Really?" He asked. She nodded. "Which section?"

"Upper level."

"Well... how about this... I'll give you free VIP passs so you can sit at the lower level with my parents and the kids tomorrow. How's that?" Kairi gasped.

"No... really. I couldn't impose."

"Nonsense." Sora waved his hand. "Besides I'm sure your son would love to sit with the twins instead of the bleachers.

"I supposed that's right... Okay." Sora smiled then pulls out two VIP passes. "Here you go."

"Thanks... Coach." Sora gave the woman a wide cheesy smile.

"Call me Sora."

* * *

 _ **Yep. This is my first time writing a solo Kingdom Hearts fanfic. To tell you the truth at first I didn't want too but after playing Kingdom Hearts III I decided to write a modern story. It'll be way different than my Naruto story. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter cause there are more to go. Until then have a nice day.**_


	2. Big Blue madness

_**A/N I don't own Kingdom Hearts but I do own this story. The first half of the chapter is from Sora's POV. The second half is Kairi's POV. This will mention his wife but I won't reveal what happened to her until later. Kairi will meet Sora's parents who are Final Fantasy characters.**_

 _ **Who are they? You're about to find out. Oh and don't worry, other KH characters will make an appearance in later chapters.**_ _ **Since this is also a basketball fic, I will not use UK basketball players names but I will use their skill sets like I will use Anthony Davis(who was 1 for 10 in the Championship game yet was MVP) Will have a different name but he will also be the best player in College Basketball.**_ _ **I also don't own the Kentucky Wildcats nor do I have rights to the NCAA(even though I wish. They're more evil than Organization XIII) Anyway enjoy.**_

* * *

 _Sora POV_

After I picked up Haru and Ami, I drove them a couple of miles until I reached my parents house. You see I was born here in Lexington. I've been a Kentucky basketball fan all my life. I love basketball so much that I've dedicated my life to coaching basketball. I have been coaching for 12 years since I was 22. I had so much success that they asked me to coach the university of Kentucky 2 years ago. Besides my wedding and my kids being born that was the greatest day of my life because I had my dream job.

My goal is to not only win a championship but help my players achieve their dreams of playing in the NBA. I had success but our teams were one win away from the Final Four. But this year it's gonna be different. After I parallel parked, I got the kids out then we walked over to my parents house. Unlike me living in a big white house with a brown rooftop, they've been living in a trailer for 30 years. I waited patiently for someone to open the door until it open to reveal a brown haired woman tied to a braid. She gave me a smile.

"Hi, sweetie." My mother whose name is Aerith smiled.

"Hey, Mom. How are you? And where's dad?" I asked as me and the kids walked inside to the living room.

"Oh, your father's out grocery shopping. She answered. "He's very excited for the kids to spend the night on Saturday while you have that rotary club meeting."

I rubbed my head. "Yeah, I bet. The kids are excited too." My mom then turned to my kids and gave them a big grin!

"How's your new school, going?" She asked.

"Good, Mamaw!" Answered Aimi. "Me and Kiki played with the teacher's Disney princesses. We also had a puppet show."

"Really?" My mom cooed. "What was it?"

"It was little red riding hood." My son answered.

"Oh... I love that story. And what about you, Haru?"

"I met this new kid name Ken. He's Mrs. Mori's son. He's really cool."

"Oh really?" Mom asked in a curious tone. "What does he do?"

"Like me, he's into basketball, He loves Spider-Man and Captain America and he's coming to Big blue madness with his mommy."

"Oh, well hope to meet them." I chuckled then I checked my watch to check the time.

"Well, I better go. Time to meet the team. You two behave for your Mamaw and Papaw."

"We will, Daddy." Ami promised with her adorable voice. She reminds me of her mother. I hugged both of my children then walked out then stopped for minute.

"Before I go, I just wanna tell you, I invited their Kindergarten teacher. Her son is Haru's best friend and they were coming to watch from the upper level but I gave them VIP passes so they can sit in the lower level with you guys. When you see them, please give them warm hospitality."

My mother looked surprised for a minute then she smiled.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure they'll have a good time."

I smiled and thanked her then I walked to my car and drove to Rupp Arena. I just have a feeling that this is the year I will get that trophy.

* * *

 _3 hours_ later Kairi's POV

* * *

After Ken and I took off to Rupp, I made sure he and I had our VIP pass before we left. After a long car ride, I heard a small whine.

"Are we there yet, Mommy?" He asked me. I gave a long sigh. Why did he inherit his father's impatience? I looked at the review mirror and gave him a smile.

"Patience, Ken. We'll almost there." Thankfully after running a red light then passed through the big bank building we finally made it to Rupp. I sighed then stepped then parked into the building garage. After we showed our VIP passes, we made it to the VIP seats. To be honest, this is the closest seat I even in. Usually I always the upper level which suck sometimes. I haven't been to a game in years before Kazuki died. I have to admit the crowd atmosphere was pretty exciting. Suddenly a brunette woman with braid hair and green eyes. On her left is a Man with spiky black hair. On her left is the two adorable little munchkins she teaches.

"Hi, Haru. Hi, Ami." Kairi waved. Both kids looked up and smiled.

"Mrs. Mori, Ken!" They both exclaimed. They jumped up and hugged their kindergarten teacher. Kairi laughed and hugged both kids.

"It's good to see you guys. You excited to see your daddy coach?" She asked them.

"Yeah,he told me this is gonna be his best team ever." Kairi gave him a smile. He reminds her of Ken and is proud that they are best friends.

"Really? Even better than his first team, two years ago?" She asked.

"Better." He answered. She giggled then rubbed his head. She looked up to the two older people seating next to them. Kairi decided to take Haru's seat so he can sit with Ken.

"Hi, I'm Kairi Mori. I'm their teacher." The woman gave smile to Kairi.

"Nice to meet you. Sora told me you'd come. I'm Aerith, their grandmother and this is my husband Zack. Sora said Haru and Ken are best friends." Kairi looked over to see her son and Haru sitting playing rock paper scissors together. Ken won because he used paper and Haru used rock.

"Yeah, he used to be lonely. He used to never talk to anyone. He would always play by himself. He never had any friends. I think it's due to not having a father. But ever since he met Haru and Ami... they've been inseparable." Aerith giggled.

"Sora was like that when he was younger. He knew a boy named Riku. When they were in Kindergarten, Riku was lonely. He never had any friends because he too didn't have a father but one day Sora met Riku and for some special reason, they formed a bond. They've been best friends ever since and Riku's been coaching with Sora since his earlier coaching days. And they were each other's best men at their weddings." Kairi felt amazed. She couldn't believe that two people formed a bond and are now coaching with each other after all these years. She then looks at the court to watch the players practicing ball. She sees the tall 6'10 young man named Patrick Johnson who is a freshman was being guarded by a man the same height as him only he has silver hair. He then backed up then shoots a hook shot and it banked in. Kairi remembers watching him play High school ball. He is said to be the best player in next year's draft. Next she sees a familiar player shooting threes. His name is Carl Arlington. Last year he was the best three pointer. He was gonna go to the NBA but he felt he wasn't ready so he decided to come back.

Kairi looks down to see two players stretching their legs with the athletic trainer. The taller player was Terry Johnson. He too also returned for Sophomore season because he feels he wants to improve his Stock. The player beside him is named Andrew Turner. He is a Kentucky born bred. He was a Sophomore when Sora came three years ago. He struggled at first but last year, he overcame it and help UK reach the Final Four. He feels this is the best chance to win a title. The bench players were shooting jumpshots. Kairi never been this close to a basketball game before. She then sees Sora talking to a person with short spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. Kairi noticed something familiar about that man. Sora and the man was laughing before they gave each other hugs the man before he left for his seat. Sora then walked over near the seats to talk to his parents.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad. You having a good time?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, Son. from what we see is you look like you have a hell of a team." Zack grinned.

"Dad, language. After all my kids could hear." Sora then sees his twins mother sitting next to him.

"Mrs. Mori. Good to see you." He said then he gave her a hug which made her blush. Zack and Aerith noticed it then they see their son smiled. It was first time he smiled like in a long time.

"It's nice to see you too, Sora but call me Kairi." Sora chuckled.

"Okay... Kairi. You enjoying my parents?"

"Yeah.. they've been telling me that Haru is like you when you were a kid. And knowing Haru these past few weeks, I can see it." She said looking at the silver haired man coaching one of the players.

" Yeah, well Riku and I are like brothers. I don't know if I would have been the same man I am if we never met. I owe some of my success to him.

"That's beautiful Sora." They stood there in silent for a moment before the lights started to dim.

"Well it's time for my speech than Scrimmage." Sora said as he walked to the podium that was set at midcourt. After 4 minute Player introduction. Sora stood behind the podium and began his speech to the Big Blue Nation.

"What an incredible night to celebrate the things that make our program great, that make the Commonwealth's team the best program in the country. To the thousands here in Rupp Arena, to the millions watching at home, across the state, country and globe to every member of the Big Blue Nation. My family and I want to thank you for an incredible two years. Though we had good times, we had some bad times but you helped me coped with those bad times and I am forever grateful to you all. We are ready for another fantastic season and we will respect every opponent we face. And I also promise that we will play harder than the team we face. Thank you."

The crowd cheered as Sora left the podium to sit at the coach's seat.

* * *

After the madness. Kairi and Sora's family waited outside the locker room for him to come out of the locker. Kairi was holding her sleeping son while Aerith had her grandchildren on her lap. Zack was just standing beside her until the door opened to reveal Sora out,holding a bag. He gave his family a cheesy grin at the sight of his family. The kids, barley awake run to their father and hug him.

"Hey, guys. Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yeah.. can't wait until the season starts." Haru said before yawning. He picked him up and put his head on his shoulders.

"Well, I better get these little tykes to bed." Sora said.

"Yeah. And I better get this little guy home before he wakes and wants to sleep with me at my bed." Kairi whispered. Sora smiled at the beautiful red head.

"I hope you had a good time, Kairi." Kairi smiled.

"I did. Thank you, Sora." She said. Sora grinned then asked his mother to take Ami.

"Wait... Sora." Sora turned around

"Yeah?" Kairi's face turned red. She couldn't believe it that she is blushing But she ignored it.

"Are you coming to the boys game tomorrow?"

"Sure." Answered Sora. "I have a day off tomorrow and next Saturday so I'll be there as well.

"Great..so want to sit together? I think since our kids are friends, we should get to know each other." Sora nodded.

"Yeah, we can. I'll meet you there at 10:00." Kairi smiled then waved her hand at the spikey haired coach.

* * *

 _ **And that's chapter two. Boy that was fast. I plan to write chapter 3 as soon as possible. In the next chapter you will find out what happened to Sora's wife. Until then please enjoy this chapter. My goal is to finish this fic with 12 or 13 chapters. Until then see ya.**_


	3. Sora asks her out

_**A/N I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I like this chapter and I'm pretty sure y'all will too. Sorry it's a Kentucky thing... Please enjoy.**_

* * *

After dropping off her son at the gym, Kairi paid for ticket then she waited at the hallway for a brief moment. She smiled as soon as she sees Sora holding his two kids hands. Kairi smiled and called out their names. Sora smiled and over to her hand in hand.

"Hey, Kairi."

"Hey, Sora. Ken's over at the locker room with his teammates." Sora nooded then looked at his son.

"Okay, Haru. I'm dropping you off at the locker room then I'm gonna sit with... Mrs. Mori. Before I do, I just wanna give you a free coaching advice."

"Okay, what?" Asked Haru.

"Okay... I want you to drive into the basket more times then shooting. I see you play and that's what you're best at." Haru nodded then hugged his father. Kairi sighed at that sight. She wishes Ken had his father. After Haru ran to the locker room, Sora,Kairi and Ami went and paid for the concessions then walked up to the bleachers. It was 20 minutes before the game so Sora sighed then he turned to the redhead.

"So, how long have you been teaching Kindergarten?" He asked. Kairi looked at him in surprised then she smiled and answered her question.

"I've been teaching Kindergarten since 2005 and I loved it ever since. Sure it was tough at first but teaching those kids made it all worth while." Kairi grinned.

"I can tell." Sora said. "The kids sure love you. I haven't seen them this happy since their mother died." Kairi's eyes saddened.

"I remember that. It was all over the news. I remember crying because I knew you had children and I didn't want to imagine what they're going through. I wish Ken knew his father." She said. Sora's eyes widen then he lowered his eyebrows.

"What happened to him?" He asked. Kairi sniffled before she told him the story on the robbery and her husband's murder. And she also told him about wanting her to move on.

"And Ken was Born a month after his death." Sora looked to see his daughter his daughter listening but she's busy playing Nintendo DS with her headphones. He was relieved that she didn't hear. She didn't need to hear that.

"And have you told Ken about his father?" Kairi nodded.

"One day during daycare he sees a bunch of his classmates with their fathers. He asked me where his daddy is. That question broke my heart because he is so young and doesn't know the concept of death. I told him his daddy went to heaven because God was ready for him."

"That's what I told my kids, too. I told them she went to heaven to see her parents. Telling them about their mother's death was the hardest thing I ever told them. I couldn't concentrate much on anything for 8 months. One night I had a dream that Shimi came to me. She told me to move on with my life and find someone else to love. She told me it's okay for me to date and have a mother figure for the kids. Once I woke up, I took it as a sign. Though it still hurts, I know she would want me to be happy and so I got my energy back." Kairi smiled at him. Then she noticed something she hadn't before about Sora. she sees a little bit of his muscle which made her blush she shook it off. She then sees the game starts. It was a back and fourth game but Haru and Ken's pulled through the end because Haru did what his dad told him to do. He drove to the best and creates an "And one" 6 times in the final 3 minutes. Giving them a 7 point win. Ken did good too. He scored 12 points which is tied for the most. After the game, the Fairs and the Moris went out for some McDonalds to celebrate. Kairi was surprised that nobody asked for Sora's autograph. Both parents smiled at the sight of their kids playing at the McPlayplace. He sighed for a minute before looking at Kairi. He never noticed it before but sitting close to her makes him feel weird. Good weird. The kind of weird that gives you good feeling. He's not sure but he thinks he's developing a crush on his kid's school teacher. He hasn't felt that way since his wife but he decided to be patient.

 _"I don't know why."_ He thought. _"But there's something special about Kairi. I admire the way she takes of her son at that age. I would ask her out but I think it's too soon. I'm gonna wait a while before I want to ask her out."_

After their lunch both parents buckled their kids into the car. Sora and Kairi stood next to each other before they signed off

"Well, Sora. I had a good time." Sora rubbed his head.

"Yeah, I did too. Listen I have practice next week but it's an early two hour practice so I'll make to the second half." Kairi's face lit up.

"Really?" Sora nodded.

"Yeah, and after the game. You want to head out to the movie theater? They're showing the Lion King in 3D and I promised to take the kids there. You should join." Ken gasped. He loved the Lion King.

"Can we, Mommy?" Kairi giggled.

"I don't see why not. Okay."

"Great we'll see you there." Sora exclaimed. As he drove his kids back home. Kairi sighed. She's not sure but she having some sort of attraction towards Sora.

* * *

 _Next week._

* * *

After the game, Sora and Kairi drove their kids to the movies. Sora bought the tickets while Kairi bought the popcorn. They sat at their seats and watch through the previews until the movie started. Seeing this movie brought back Sora memories. Especially the scene where Simba tried to wake up his father. Sora could relate to that because his kids used to wake him up every day. Same goes for Kairi when Ken wakes up before her. Admittingly they both sang the song to "I Just can't wait to be king" together but quietly. Tears were fallen from Kairi's eyes during Mufasa's death because it brought back horrible memories but the rest of movie cheered her up with Hakuna Matata. Hearing Zazu sang "it's a small world" made her laugh. She sighed at the "Can you feel the love tonight scene between Simba and Nala. She then looks at Sora for a moment. She blushed then looked back at the movie. Sora noticed it then he took her hand. Kairi looked at him and he gave her a big grin. After the movie ended. Both parents walked to the driveway because they parked next to each other. Sora sighed. He feels after talking to her all week, he feels gets to know her he looked at the mirror with a determined face. He walks over to greet Kairi. He took a deep breath.

"Listen, Kairi. I really had a good time with you and the kids today but before you leave, I just want to ask you a question. Kairi raised an eyebrow. What is he planning to do? Sora's face turned red. He then starts to stutter.

"W-would you like to go out on a date with me?" The question surprised Kairi. She hasn't been on a date since her husband died. Usually if another guy asked her out she would politely declined but with Sora... it's different. She gave the man a smile.

"Sure." She answered. Sora silently cheered up and down.

"Great, I plan to take you to the best restaurant in Lexington next week. You will love it." Kairi giggled.

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

"Great." Sora cheered. He then waved goodbye to Kairi. She waved back. It's weird usually her heart tells her to go dates but not her mind. But with Sora, it's different. She hasn't been this happy in a long time as she looks forward to next week's date.

* * *

 _ **And that's the end of the chapter. I hope you liked it. I never ask for it but can you please review this chapter. It would mean a lot to me. Also I hope you don't think it's this short for them to go out on a date after knowing each other for two weeks. They're not in love... yet but in 2 or 3 chapters, they will be. Until then enjoy this and see ya.**_


	4. First date

_**A/N I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the characters. I do however own the OCs. This is their first date and I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 _The Next Friday After practice_

* * *

"All right, guys. That's enough practice. Time to hit the showers." Sora said as he blew his whistle.

"Remember." His assistant coach Riku Takata announced. "We have practices on Monday, Wedensday and Friday. Be there at 5:00 sharp or you're running sprints. Sora then took off his whistle then walked to his office. He then checked his computer and sees a the title of latest ESPN main page. "

 _If Fair doesn't win championship, he will be run off by Crazy UK_ fans. Sora rolled his eyes and closed the ESPN tab. Not matter how crazy the Kentucky fanbase is, he still loves their passion and love towards the program. He then searches

for new tab to find which restaurant to eat. He search high and low until he found the perfect place to eat. He logs off then finished writing on his playbook. He then hears his door open to see his two men come in. One, is holding a folder.

His other assistant Lea Rose who has bright red hair and slicked back spikes gives him the progress reports.

"Good news, Sora. The lowest grade I gave them was C- and that was from the walk-ons." Sora chuckled.

"Good. I loved that they had a fight earlier. It brings the toughness we had as a team." Riku joined up with them.

"So, Sora." He smirked. "I heard you have a date, tomorrow night." Sora sheepishly rubbed his head then nodded. Axel shook his in disbelief.

"What? I thought that you didn't want to date anymore since Shimi died."

"Yeah, well this one is different." Sora told him.

"How different?" Asked Riku who drank his water. "What's her name?"

"Kairi Mori. She's the kids kindergarten teacher." Axel smirked in approval.

"A teacher? Nice... Is she hot?" Sora glared at the red headed which made Axel chuckled nervously.

"Just kidding." Sora rolled his eyes out.

"So, what's she like?" Asked Riku. Sora smiled while looking up the at the window.

"She's kind, caring, smart and fun and..."

"Pretty?" Riku asked.

"Beautiful." Sora said. Riku smiled.

"That's what you said when you met Shimi." Sora's eyes widen.

"Oh yeah, I remember that back in college." He asked. Riku nodded.

"Well... she reminds me of her. Even though she is a red head and Shimi's hair was brown."

"What about the kids?" Asked Riku. "Are me and Xion watching them?" Sora shook his head. He asks referring to his wife of 5 years.

"They're spending the night at My mom's house. I don't know about her son though."

"She has a son, too?" Asked Axel.

"He's Haru's best friend. And I'm glad. Haru hasn't been this happy in a long time." Sora said. He then looked at the clock and sees that it was 4:50.

"Aw, crap I gotta get dinner See later guys. Oh and Riku, On Monday we're doing workouts. Remind me of that. And Axel give me recruiting tapes." Axel saluted his head coach.

"No problem, Sora. Have fun on your date." Sora smiled and thanked him.

* * *

 _1 day, 1 hour and 5 minutes later._

* * *

 _"Oh boy... this is it."_ Sora said in his thougts. _"My first date in a long time. I can do this. I can do this."_ He then felt someone touched his shoulder. It was his mother Aerith.

"It's gonna be fine. Trust me." Sora smiled. No matter what happens, Sora's mother always comforted him. Even through tough times. He heard the doorbell ring. He sighed then opened the door revealing Kairi and Ken. Kairi was wearing a tank top shirt and blue jeans. Sora blushed at her outfit.

"Hey, Kairi... you look nice, today." He complemented.

"Thanks, you do too." She returned the complement. Sora looked beside and sees her son with him. He crouched down and smiled.

"Hey, Ken. You ready to spend the day with Haru and Ami?" He asked. Ken nodded.

"Uh-huh."

"Well... you're also gonna love my parents. They'll make sure you have a good time. Tonight. They're right in the living room." Ken smiled then was bout to run off before Kairi pulled his hand then kneeled down to his level.

"Listen, Ken. I won't be gone long. I'll be back around 9:00. You behave now for Sora's parents. And have a good time." Kairi said to the five year old. Haru nodded.

"I will, Mommy." Kairi smiled then she kissed her son's cheek. Sora then turned to his kids. "Bye guys, I'll see you around 9:00."

"Bye, Daddy." The twins waved. Sora leads her to his car then drove off the parkway and made their way toward the Restaurant. The restaurant was called Scrooge's Bistro. It wasn't a cheap nor an expensive restaurant. They took their reservations, waited for a few moments before their names were called then they took their seats. They waited at their table for a few moments before a young man with Red hair, black eyes and is wearing a shirt, tie and apron.

"Hi, my name is Sid and I will be taking care of you."

"Nice to meet you, Sid." Kairi said to him.

"What would you have?" He asked.

"Some wine." Sora and Kairi said in unison. Sora and Kairi then looked at each other in amazement. So far this date is looking pretty good. After they ordered later ate their food, they had a conversation.

"So... how was practice?" Kairi asked.

"Oh... it was great! So far this team has never had a bad practice so far and that's different then the teams I have had the past years." Sora explained.

"Really? Why's that?"

"Because I think this team has been closer as a unit then any other team I've coached. They go out in public together. They watch movies together. When the practices start they take it seriously and sometimes have fights. My teams usually have that but not this early in the season."

"Oh... that's interesting... Is Pat Johnson as good as people say he is?" She asked. Sora shook his head.

"He's even better. In fact, he's the best shot blocker I have ever seen. In fact I'll show you this block at practice." He said as took out his phone clicked onto gallery then video then he hands his phone to Kairi. She sees in the video Terry Johnson attempting to dunk the ball but Patick came out of nowhere and blocked his shot. Kairi's jaw dropped then looked at her date.

"This guy could block Lebron James." Sora laughed at that then said "Maybe, someday."

* * *

 _30 minutes later_

* * *

After their meal, they stayed for a few minutes and talked.

"So... Kairi. I have a question about your husband." Sora asked. This took Kairi by surprise.

"What about him?" She asked.

"Wh-what was he like? What kind of person was he?" He asked her. Kairi sighed before she gave him his answer.

"He was sweet. He was kind. He was goofy at times but he was great to children. He was looking forward to becoming a father. I told him I was pregnant on his birthday and he said that was greatest gift God has given him." Sora notices that she was sniffling. "It wasn't right that he was taken away from us. And was killed a month before his son was born." She couldn't take it anymore as she started bawl her eyes out."

"Did... did they caught the guys who did it?" Sora asked. Kairi nodded.

"Yes, they robbed a house just 4 blocks away. Luckily they got caught. They brought me to the station to confirm and Immediately recognized their voices. They were brought to trial, found guilty and was sentenced to 50 years in prison with no parole. Some say it was too harsh but the judge told me he knew what it was like for a child not to know his father, considering he never met his so I agree and am glad they were brought to justice." Sora nodded his head in agreement.

"You wanna know something? When I found out they caught them, a part me of me wanted to in there and kill those bastards but Katzuki wouldn't had wanted me to stoop to that level." Kairi finished.

"And I'm glad you didn't." Sora told her. "You are not a murderer, Kairi. You are a much better person than that." Kairi smiled at his remark and replied thank. Sora and Kairi beamed as soon as they heard a familiar song.

 **(Aerosmith's I don't wanna miss a thing plays)**

"I know this song... this is my first dance at my wedding." Kairi beamed.

"Yeah, mine too." Kairi looked at him in great astonishment.

"Really?" Sora nodded. He then stood up and put his hand out.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Kairi's turned red but then she smiled and took it.

"I would love too." She answered. Sora grinned then he takes her to the dance floor. Sora puts his arms around her waist and Kairi as Steven Tyler begins the first verse. Kairi smiled with tears in her eyes. She loves this song after she and her Kazuki went out on their first date. It was the movie Armegeddon. While Kazuki liked it, Kairi thought that there was too many explosions and weak characters. (A Michael Bay movie) But the song was their first dance as a couple and Kairi cherished it ever since. Sora loves this song because Shimi was a huge fan of Aerosmith. They used to sing their songs a lot when they were young. And they went to an Aerosmith concert as their first date, they even got a picture with Steven Tyler. Now they are dancing together and had that same feeling with their late spouses. Once the song ended, they walked back to their table, paid for their meal and walked out of the restaurant.

"Hey Sora, What time is it?" Kairi asked. "Sora looked at his watch and it reads 8:45.

"Fifteen till Nine." He confirmed. Kairi nodded then she yawned.

"Well, I'm ready to go back home. Let's go back to your parents to pick up the kids."

"Right." Sora answered. After checking the time, Sora drove back to his parents to pick up the kids. They went to inside to see Aerith and Zack holding the children while watching Aladdin on TV. Sora cleared his voice to get their attention. It worked because they turned their head around and smiled at the sight.

"Hey, Sora. Hey, Kairi." Zack waved. "Have a good time?"

"We had an awesome time, Dad. We ate then we danced." Kairi nodded in agreement. She then turns to her son.

"Ken, did you have a good time with Haru and Ami's grandparents?" She asked.

"YEAH!" He answered. "We played board games together then we played nerf horse." Kairi raised an eyebrow.

"Nerf horse?"

"Yeah, we played horse with a Nerf basketball goal. We played 5 games, Ken won three of five." Kairi grinned.

"Good job, Ken. Now it's time to go home." Ken sighed but he obeyed his mother. He holds his hand while Kairi turned to Sora.

"Sora, I had a great time, thanks." Sora smiled.

"No problem. We should do this again next week." That gave Kairi a big grin.

"I would like that."

"And how about Ken spends the night, next time?" Suggested Aerith. "We would like to get to know him better."

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Ken. "Can we Mommy, please?" He pouted. Kairi giggled. How could she say no to that face.

"Maybe. We'll see." She looked up to Sora and hugged him which made him blush.

"Thank you for taking me out, Sora."

"N-no problem." He stammered. She releases the hug then waved goodbye. Sora waved back as he watches walk to her car, buckled up Ken then herself then drove out of the driveway. Aerith looked from afar and gave him a sad smile.

" _Sora. I've seen that look in your eyes. You may have known this woman for two weeks but a mother can see that baby boy is in love. It's just like that same look he had for Shimi and I'm so glad he's moving on and going back to dating. Kairi, thank you for being a part of our lives. Not just Sora's but the whole Fair Family."_

* * *

 _ **And that's the end of Sora and Kairi's date. I hope you enjoyed them dancing. Sorry it wasn't as long as I thought but I'm tired and want to finish this chapter. Next chapter is one us SoKai shippers will love. What will happen? You'll find out. Until then, see ya.**_


	5. First kiss

_**A/N I don't own Kingdom Hearts but if I did, I would end KH3 differently. If you finished the game you'll know what I mean? Anyway, this is the chapter where Kairi meets the other wives. You'll recognize who they are. If you don't ship either of them then I have nothing against you. I just think they fit together. Please enjoy. Also if Tony's restaurant exists then let me tell you that it's a pure coincidence that there is one. I just made it up because no restaurant exists in Lexington that I know.  
**_

 _November 3rd 2011_

* * *

Two weeks after their first date, Sora and Kairi are starting to spend more time with one another. They went to the movies, go out to dinner, playing with their kids. She's also been to their practices and met his assistant coaches Riku and Axel. Things are going great but but so far... they haven't shared a kiss yet. Not even a peck on the cheek. Kairi told her best friend Selphie that and she got flabbergasted.

"What? You haven't kissed yet?" She asked in an alarming tone.

"Shh..." Kairi shushed. "Yes, Sora and I haven't kissed yet. I just don't wanna rush things yet.

"Well as an expert of love." Kairi rolled her eyes at that claim. "I think it's about time that you kissed. I mean after three dates would be a good time for a couple to kiss. Why haven't you kissed." Kairi gulped than a strand of hair fell down. She tucked it back in before clearing her voice.

"Because, I'm afraid I'll be rushing things. I really think... I'm falling in love." Kairi regretted saying that because as soon as Selphie heard it, she squealed.

"Really?" You gotta tell him." Kairi puts her hands on Selphie's mouth.

"No, I mean isn't it too soon for people to fall in love?" She asked. "I mean Sora is a charming, kind and sweet, a good father. Not to mention he's handsome." She said with a blush.

"Did you say, Sora?" A voice called out to her. She turns around and sees a woman in her mid 30s. She has short black hair and royal blue eyes like Kairi's. From the looks of her body she has tone musles. She must've been working out. She is holding a cup of coffee while another woman is sitting down in the table beside her.

"Are you Kairi?"

"Yes... who are you?" Kairi asked.

"Oh... I'm sorry. She said as she puts her coffee down. "My name is Xion. I am a friend of Sora's. My husband works with him."

"Really?" Kairi asked. "You're Riku's wife?" She asked. She knew Axel was single and Sora told her that he has a playboy reputation.

"Nice to meet you, this my best friend Selphie." Xion nodded then a woman that looks around the same age as her sat next to her. She has on her hand, a box full of doughnuts.

"Hey, Xion. Who are you talking too?" Xion turned to the other woman.

"Oh... this is Kairi, the woman Sora's dating. Kairi. This is Namine, Sora's sister in law. She's married to Sora's brother."

"Nice to meet you." Kairi waved.

"Nice to meet you, too. Sora has told us about you." Namine said. Kairi's face turned red.

"He did?" Namine nodded.

"Yeah, in fact the other day, we asked about you, what you were like and he said that you are the kindest, caring most beautiful woman he's ever since since Shimi. He won't stop talking about you." She explained.

"Really?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah." Xion said. "I haven't seen him this happy since..." Her eyes lowered. Kairi knew what that mean't.

"Oh, yeah."

"I'm also glad that you are part of the kids lives. When their mom died, they were heartbroken. Especially Ami. They didn't have the energy they used too. They loved their mother so much but ever since you became their teacher, they've acted like the same kids before her death." Kairi gave the two women a smile. She is glad to know that she is becoming a part of Haru and Ami's life as well.

"Yeah... Sora is doing the same thing with my son. He's never had a father figure and ever since we met, they have been bonding a lot. After seeing them together, I'm not surprised Sora is a good dad." Xion and Namine nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Xion said. They pulled their chairs and scooted them to sit with Kairi and Selphie.

"So what do you girls do for a living?" Selphie asked.

"Well... I am a personal fitness trainer." Xion answered. "I help people with their weight problems."

"And I am an artist/art teacher. I teach art at the University of Kentucky." Kairi gave her an nod. She has a feeling she would get get along with these girls.

"Those are pretty good jobs." Kairi said. "I bet you get paid a lot." Xion shrugged.

"It's not about the money, it's about passion. I love helping people with their weight problems."

"And art has been a passion of mine since I've been little girl. What do you do, Selphie?" She asked Kairi's longtime friend.

"I am a CEO for the Lexington mall. I own a bunch of stores." Selphie answered. Namine nodded then turned to Kairi to start a conversation.

"So... I heard from your conversation that you haven't kissed Sora yet." Kairi blushed then nodded her head. Xion sighed then puts her hand on her shoulders.

"Is it because you think you are rushing things? Do you think you are in love with Sora?" Kairi looked at her in surprise. Xion knew what that look mean't so she answered before Kairi could ask. Xion gave the redhead a smile.

"Kairi... you don't need to be scared. It's okay to fall in love really fast. In fact, it happened to both Namine and I." Kairi's face lifted up.

"Really?" Xion nodded then this time it was Namine's turn to speak.

"Yeah, I fell in love with my husband Roxas after our second date. She fell in love with Riku after her first date. And look at us. I've been married to Roxas for 7 years while she's been married to Riku for 6 years. Anyway the point is that the next date you have with my brother-in-law, tell him how you feel. I think... no, I know he feels the same way." Kairi smiled at her new friend.

"You're right. Tonight, he's taking me to Tony's restaurant. I will confess my love there." Xion smiled then pats Kairi's back.

"Good. We're so happy for you both. You don't know how much this means to the family for Sora to be happy."

"I think I can tell." Kairi grinned. Selphie took a sip of her coffee before she looked at the clock.

"Oh shit, I better get back my office or I can kiss the deal, goodbye." She said as she took her purse then hugged her friend.

"Thank you for coming with me for lunch, Kairi. Tomorrow I'm seeing that Twilight movie. Wanna come see?" Kairi gave her friend a disgusted look.

"No way, I rather watch Battlefield Earth and Batman and Robin back to back than watch Twilight." She refused. This made Selphie laugh a little.

"Okay, See you next week and good luck on your date."

"Thanks Selphie." Kairi said. Selphie nodded then she leaves the shop. Kairi, Xion and Namine stayed in the shop for another 30 minutes before she checked the clock.

"Oh my God, I better get going. The Play starts in 2 hours and I have to look my best." She said. She then turned to her new friends.

"Ladies, it was nice to meet you and thank you for your support." She said then she hugged them both.

"No problem, Kairi. We should catch up sometime." Namine said.

"I agree." Xion told them. Kairi tapped her face for a moment before she gave them a smile.

"I know, how about next Thursday Night? Sora said he's bringing the kids to practice so I can have time to myself so why don't we have a girls night out?"

"Great idea, Kairi." Namine exclaimed. "See ya then."

"See ya then." Kairi said. She pays for her coffee then drives back to her house. On her way, she's giving much thought on her relationship with Sora.

"Maybe the girls are right, maybe I am falling in love with Sora. Even if it is too fast. Well even if that, I never got the chance to kiss him but tonight I am gonna do it." She said in a determined voice.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at Sora's house_

* * *

"Wow... only one week left until the season begins." Sora said as he is looking at scouting reports of the first team they play which is the cupcake team called EKU.

"We may destroy them but we won't take them likely. After all, Appalachian State beat Michigan in Football so we better prepare." Sora said as he is continuing writing defensive schemes and how to stop their best player. He sighed then looked at the Clock. I said 3:30.

"Oh my god, I better get ready." He put the papers in the folder then closed it then puts in on his office table. After cleaning up his office, he grabbed his keys and locked the door. Then he rushed to the bathroom to get ready. First he took his shower. He washed and scrubbed all over his body. After that He shaved his face until their was no hair in it. Then he puts on his aftershave. After that he finally dressed in his new suit. It was a black tux with a white shirt and black necktie. He took one last look on the mirror to see if there's any mess ups and it turns out he looks good.

"Perfect." He smirked. He the walks downstairs, grabs his keys and walks over to his car to drive to Kairi's house. Kairi, meanwhile finishes with her makeup even though she doesn't wear a whole lot. She brushes her back length hair before tying it into a ponytail. She finishes then models her outfit. She is wearing a sparkly black dress and likes what she sees.

"Okay... this is it." She whispered. "This is the day I kiss Sora." She then grabs her purse then her phone. She checks her phone to text Aqua to let her know about her date.

 _ **Kairi to Aqua: On my way to my date with**_ **Sora.** She waited for 30 seconds before Aqua texted her back.

 ** _Aqua to Kairi: Oh be careful and have fun! Oh and just be_ yourself.** Kairi smiled before she puts her phone in her purse when she sees Sora's care parked in the driveway. She walked in the car as Sora drove her to Tony's restaurant. One of the best steak Restaurants in all of Lexington. Sora ordered a rib eye steak, mashed potatoes and green beans. Kairi, however ordered a grilled chicken with rice. This was the first time Kairi ever been in a restaurant like this and she is enjoying it.

"Mmm. This is the best food I've had in a while." She said as she continued to gobble up her food. Sora smiled. Even eating her dinner, she still looked so beautiful.

"Glad you've liked it, Kai." That threw her off a little.

"Kai?" She questioned. Sora rubbed his head and blushed.

"Yeah, I kinda thought it would be a good nickname for you. I'm sorry..." Kairi waved raised her hand off and gave him a smile.

"It's fine. I like it." Sora gave the woman a grin. They were silent for a moment before Kairi cleared her voice.

"So... um you have one week left until the season starts."

"Yeah, it happens so fast. You know, I thought the team I've had two years ago was the best team I've coached until I saw this year play."

"I bet. I would like to see your team practice." Kairi sighed.

"Well why don't you? I bet the team would love to meet you." Sora suggested. "When Shimi was alive, they always looked forward to seeing her because she was like a motherly figure to them.

"She was?" Kairi asked. Sora nodded. "Yeah, she also cooked them brownies on their birthdays, she was taught them how to treat the ladies when they had girl problems. "She also was head of the needy kids charity program. Her heart was bigger than a building. That's what I love about her." Kairi put her head down and closed her eyes.

"Katsuki was the same thing."

"What did he do?" Sora asked. Kairi sighed before she answered the question.

"He was a Mechanic. He loved to work on cars. He worked for my father who owns the largest car shop in the state. He also loved basketball. Besides Cars, it was his passion. He also was good Christian man. He also loved to help people at their time of need. He would have been a great father had he lived." Sora sadly smiled then he held her hand.

"I'm sure he would've. I could also see how he fell in love with you." Kairi blush at that.

"And I could see why Shimi loves you. It's not because you're a basketball coach but because you're a sweet, kind, gentle and loving person." Her face was staring to feel redder but her conscience is telling to go for it. She agrees with it and said something Sora did not expect.

"I'm starting to feel the same feelings she did for you."

"What do you..." But before he finish his question, Kairi pulled him in a kiss. Sora's eyes widen for a moment before he kissed back. He puts his hand behind the back of his head. It's first time in a long time since they kissed someone and surprisingly it feels nice. They pulled away and Sora was still in shock. He face changes from stunned a smile in a matter of seconds.

"Wow... I didn't expect that." He said. Kairi's face turned red.

"Me neither. But I felt like my heart was telling me to do it."

"I love you." Kairi said. Sora did not expect to say it. His face turned red then he thinks back to his conversion with his mother.

* * *

 _ **6 hours earlier**_

* * *

 _"Okay, mom. Thanks for watching the kids again." He said to his mother whom is taking his kids sleeping bags. Aerith gave her son a grin._

 _"No, problem. Sora." Aerith said. "I wish Ken was here to join us. We're playing twister tonight then we're watching the Jungle Book tonight." Sora chuckled._

 _"Yeah. Well, Kairi's sister and her husband are in town tonight so they offered to babysit because they haven't seen their nephew in a long time. So maybe next time." Aerith nodded. She then brings up something Sora has not expected._

 _"So... are you gonna tell Kairi you love her?" Sora blushed but before he could deny it, Aerith puts her index finger on her son's mouth._

 _"Don't deny it, Sora. I've seen that look everytime you're with her. Everytime you talk about her, you gush about her. You talk about how beautiful she is and how much she reminds you of Shimi." Sora said with a nervous smile._

 _"It's that obvious huh?" Aerith nodded Sora sighed. "You know me well, Mom._

 _"I'm a mother. It's my job." She said._

 _"But is too soon?" Sora asked. "I mean it's 2 years since Shimi died and it's been 5 years since her husband died. I just don't wanna rush things or else we'll break up."_

 _"It's never too soon to fall in love." Aerith answered. "And I know she feels the same way."_

 _"How do you know?" He asks._

 _"I've seen it in her face. I felt the same for your father. Your grandmother told me that's how her mother sees it. Just look into your heart. How do you feel every time you see Kairi?" Sora puts his hand in his heart with his eyes closed then opened them to answer her question._

 _"I'm happy. I have this warm feeling every time I think of her. I think of her constant and when I'm around her, my heart keeps racing. I get sweaty like I never do during the games I'm coaching and every time I'm near, I just want to hug her and kiss her." He finishes. Sora's mother smiled at him. Happy that he knows that son has moved on and has fallen in love again._

 _"You're right mom. Tonight I'm gonna tell Kairi that I love her. Thanks." He said as he gave his mom a hug. She returned it._

 _"What are mothers for?" She joked..._

* * *

 ** _Present time_**

* * *

"Well..." Sora began. "My heart is feeling the same way. I love you, too." He said as he grabbed Kairi's cheek and kissed her lips. She kissed back as she held on to his neck. This night was truley magical.

* * *

 _ **And that's the end of the chapter. The next chapter is the first game of the season. Since it took place in Kentucky's National Championship run. I won't write the tuneup game that Friday night but I will write their next game which was against Kansas. I also plan to write a character based off of my favorite Radio show host name Matt Jones only I will give him a different name. I'll give you a description of the character, he's one of the only people in the media to support Sora as a coach and defends him constantly because as a Kentucky fan, we are the craziest fan base in all of sports. I don't plan to write the whole season. Just the big games and will fictionalize some part of the season. Until then I hope enjoyed this chapter. See ya next time. You don't have to review if you don't want to but I would appreciate it.**_


	6. First big game of the season

_**A/N I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor ESPN nor any of the NCAA teams. I just own this story. I won't write any of the "Tune up games" just the big games of the season. Warning there will be Duke bashing.**_

* * *

 _"This is it."_ Sora said in his mind. _"The first real test of the season. I hope the team is focused."_ He cleared his mind as he finished his scouting report for the second game of the season. He won the first game against Maristt by 50 points. Though this time, they play against a team that could potentially win the National Championship, the Kansas Jayhawks in Madison Square Garden. Kairi back at home watching his kids while he is at New York. They were happy for their dad that their dad is dating again. Especially since it's Kairi. He won't see them until Sunday night when they get back from their preseason tournament but for now his focus is on Kansas as Sora is scouting them with Riku.

"All right... they say Trey Walker is the one of the best shooters on the team. I'm having Mike guard." He said referencing his starting forward Mike Andrew-Phipps. The team's starting power forward. Riku nodded in agreement.

"What about Thomas Jackson? He had a big game last Friday with 35 points and 20 rebounds."

"I'll have Terry guard him." Sora answered. He then checked the clock and sees that have 30 minutes till game time.

"All right. Time to address the team."

"All right. Oh and by the way, Congrats on you and Kairi." He said. Sora smiled and blushed while rubbing his head.

"Thanks. I haven't felt this happy since Shimi died. Kairi is like her. She's smart, beautiful and funny. Everything I wanted for a woman. Shimi would have wanted me to move on and that's what I plan to do. But I'll worry about that later. Right now, we gotta join the team." After they finished scouting, Sora and Riku walked to the team locker room. He is pleased to see the team all dressed and ready to go. He's also glad to see them having fun together and being all teammates. He cleared his voice to begin his speech.

"All right guys before I show you the game plan, I just wanna say this... this is gonna be a tough season. You don't just win on talent alone. You got to be your brothers keeper. If we don't come together then we will lose games but if we do... we are cutting down the nets." The team's eyes widen. Did their coach really say that?

"But whether we do it or not, doesn't make me think of any less of you. You all are winners. And I love you guys so much. Now here's the keys to game." He said as he pointed out at the board.

"Number one:Hold them off under 40% shooting. Number Two:Out rebound the other team 3. share the ball. get at least 21 assists as a team. You do that, we win." He said then he clapped his hands.

"All right, let's go kick their asses." The team, were pumped up then they marched to the Arena for shoot around. Not long after, Sora joined them. He sees both teams Practicing while walking. He then sees the other coach whose name is Coach Self. He walks over to him to shake his hand.

"Hey coach, good to see ya." Self said to him.

"Good to see ya. Good luck tonight. But not too much." Sora joked. Self gave him a smile as both coaches returned to their benches. After the starting lineup was introduced.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at Lexington_

* * *

Kairi just tucked the kids in bed. She allowed the twins to spend the night because it would be easier to take them to school rather then let the babysitter spend the night and watch them. Kairi loves the twins. They begged her to watch the game but she told them it's too late to watch a 9:00 game. They didn't argue and went to bed like angels. Kairi then turned on the TV and watches the pregame show. She sees the ESPN analyst Mike Shulman and Dick Vitale onscreen.

"You've just witnessed History as Duke Coach Mike Kryzewski broke Bob Knight's record. A history in the making. But now it's Kentucky vs Kansas time. Dickie V Take it away." Shulman said. Kairi rolled her eyes. Ever since she was 15 in 1992, she hated Duke ever since Christian Laettner beat Kentucky in a buzzer beater in a game he should have been kick out.

"Aw..I'm excited for Coach K. It's a tremendous achievement that he broke Bob Knight's record and I don't care what anybody says he's the greatest coach in all of sports." Dickie V said. Kairi wanted to gag by hearing that.

"But forget about that! This is the big show. The main attraction." Shulman spoke. "The Kentucky Wildcats taking on the Kansas Jayhawks. And coach. Sora Fair's got one heck of team coming in.

"That's right Mike, He's got super sensation player named Patrick Johnson who can block shots. He is a PTPER, baby. It's awesome baby with a captial 'A'." Kairi's face grimaced as she got up to cook some leftover soup to calm her nerves. After it was done, she puts it on her TV table she set up earlier. She took a few bites before Finally the PA Announcer called the starting lineup.

* * *

 _Back at the Garden_

* * *

After the starting intros, Sora rallied his team and prepared to give them their game plan.

"Now Mike, I want you to guard that Walker kid. He's shot of 40% last year and I need you to stay on him like my 5 year old son guarding his pretend castle. And Pat, I want you to use your Inspector Gadget hands. to block the inside. And Carl, when you have the opportunity, shoot the open three. You too, Terry." He said referring to his senior point guard. Once horn buzzed. Both teams went to mid court to jump. The refree tossed the ball and Patrick was the first to get the ball and hands it to Terry being guarded by his man. Terry points to Pat to do a pick and roll, once Pat did it. Terry drove to basket and hits a layup and scores the first basket. Sora raised a fist pump. After the basketball they went man to man defense. Patrick looks at the man rolling up to lay it in but before he could, Patrick swats it. Puts it in bounds then passes to Mike. Mike runs into transition offense sees that Carl is wide open. He passes it to Carl as Carl catches it then shoots with no one guarding him and swishes. The Cats scored the first 5 points. After that though Terry forgot left his man open as the in bounder pass 30 feet then passed it to another then laid it in there. The game was a little bit back and fourth but Sora was happy that they are not peaking yet because if they peak too early, it could lead to an Early round loss.

The halftime score was a tied game at 30. Sora told the team that they're doing good on defense but they got to shoot the ball better. They came out of halftime with more energy. The team then scored their first 19 points in a row to star the second half. They played interior defense and shot 59% in the second half. Once the horn buzzed the final score was 72-56. Sora shaked Coach Self's hand then the rest of the opposing team before being interviewed by an ESPN reporter. Sora usually hates

"Well Coach, a slow start in the first half but you guys pulled through, what did you say to them at halftime?" Sora sighed then answered.

"Well... I told them I was pleased we haven't peaked yet because if you peak early, it leads to disaster. But they played like I wanted them to play because I knew we would get better. I told them that they needed to tighten up a little more and played more man to man and it caused them to shoot under 30% which I love."

"And tell me about Patrick Johnson. He had 5 blocks including saving the ball inbounds, what makes him so effective." Sora gave the reporter a smirk.

"He's 6'10 with a 7'3 wingspan. That's why he's so effective." The reporter took the answer and thanked him for the interview as Sora headed back to the locker room. He looked at team and sighed.

"Well guys we're 2-0. We did good because we played team defense but don't forget this is the second game of the season so let's not get cocky. We go to Boston this weekend for the New England invitational this weekend. Until then, let's get some shuteye. Good Night." The team cheered then did a huddle then chanted.

"WHO ARE WE?" Patrick yelled.

"WE ARE KENTUCKY!" The team responded.

* * *

 _ **And that's the first basketball chapter of the fic. Don't worry, they're will be more but for now, I'm gonna focus on the relationships between Sora and Kairi and the family. I'll also introduce Roxas in the next chapter and Ventus in the later chapter. Until then see ya.**_


End file.
